Indecisión
by Zekhen-angel
Summary: Oneshot. Nuestro Dragón tiene dudas sobre el camino que ha de tomar en la guerra que comienza.


_Puede que incluso sea agradable morir. Huir de todo lo que carece de sentido._

Se echó hacia atrás en el césped. Las manos en detrás de la cabeza. Abrió los ojos observando el cielo infinito. Las estrellas. La luna.

_Si tuviera valor suficiente lo haría. Terminaría con todo. Sin importar que mis decisiones puedan afectar. ¿Lloraría alguien por mí? _

_¿Lloraría mi familia por mí? Lo dudo. No creo que les haya de esa manera. Puede que finjan llorar o sientan vergüenza de un hijo débil... "Pobre chico... Tan joven..." _

_Pero nada más. Ni siquiera sé si ellos sienten algo por mí. Me criaron solo como carne de cañón? ¿Solo para servir al lord?¿Realmente saben qué es amar?_

_Dudo que padre me quiera. Es más, dudo que tenga sentimiento alguno. Puede que cuando tuviera mi edad también mirara las estrellas como yo o tuviera reflexiones como las mías. Puede que entonces sintiera algo. Pero ahora no. Ha matado demasiado. Ha torturado y masacrado. _

_Si aun haciendo semejantes cosas tiene sentimientos le compadezco. _

_No, no puede sentir. Ya no es una persona. Solo es una maquina de matar. Un soldado sin pensamientos. Solo obedece los deseos del Lord y fuera de esos deseos, no siente, no comprende. _

_No puede ser humano alguien que entrega a su hijo sabiendo que exterminarán su alma. _

_No quiero ir. He decido que no quiero ir. No quiero servir a nadie. No creo en ello. No quiero ver mis manos manchadas de sangre. Sin embargo... _

_¿Cómo negarme? Morir será un alivio en comparación con lo que me harían. Y si no me uno... ¿Qué haré? _

_Desearía ser un pájaro. Sin pensamiento. Solo volar. Lejos. Sintiendo en mis alas el viento. Sintiendo en mi propio cuerpo por primera vez la libertad. _

_A veces siento la mirada de mi padrino en mí. Me gustaría saber si el tuvo tantas dudas como yo. Sé que no quiere que vaya. No quiere que me marquen. _

_Puede que él si se apenara si muriera. Quizás no llorara, pero puede que me echara de menos. _

_Él es especial. Muchas veces noto en sus ojos un brillo que nunca tiene mi padre. Es el único mortifago que tiene conciencia. _

_¿Llorarías Tú Harry Potter? Ahora que hemos pasado tanto juntos... ¿Ahora que miramos los dos las estrellas? Puede que no, pero seguro que te lanzarías a vengar a todos los que habríamos caído. _

_Quizás podría hablar con el director. Él podría evitar que yo me fuera. Pero... ¿Salir de un bando para meterme en otro? Yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz. Solo quiero... No sé lo que quiero. Sin embargo tengo muy claro que no quiero matar. Aunque ello signifique salvar a otra persona...no sé si mi conciencia me permitiría la excusa de "es por una buena causa". ¿Hay causas que justifiquen la muerte de otro ser humano? _

_Quizás sea más fácil morir. Evitar que todo suceda. No me podrían poner la marca si estoy muerto... _

_No estoy orgulloso de muchas cosas que he echo a lo largo de mi corta vida, pero todavía soy un niño. ¿No merezco una segunda oportunidad? _

_No quiero acabar como esa cáscara vacía y sin emociones que es mi padre. Al igual que tampoco quiero acabar como mi padrino. Cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose llorando sin lágrimas en silencio frente al fuego por las atrocidades que comete en pro de la libertad que desean algunos. _

_Es tan fácil hablar de ideales. De muertes nobles y sacrificios.¿Qué hay de noble en arrastrar a un padre de la cama y matarlo frente a su esposa e hijos? Que le jodan a la guerra. La guerra solo nos convierte en animales. No quiero luchar. Ni en un bando ni en otro y sin embargo debo elegir. _

_Entre una muerte a manos del lord por traicionarlo o una supervivencia lenta y dolorosa. _

_¿Cuál camino debo elegir? ¿El de traicionar a mi familia? Si pudiera la respuesta fuera tan sencilla... Yo solo... Yo solo quiero vivir. Solo eso. Sin guerras. Sin políticas. Sin muertes. Sin miedo. _

_Podría quizás tomar ejemplo de ti. Tú tampoco quieres luchar y sin embargo lo haces. _

- ¿Porqué luchas?

Harry parpadeó confuso y se sentó en el césped.

- Supervivencia. Si no me salvo yo. ¿Quién lo hará? Además, no me perdonaría a mi mismo ver morir a gente sabiendo que podría haber podido hacer algo.

- Pero te meterás en medio de una guerra sin sentido. Uno y otro bando juegan a ganar y no les importa utilizar peones para ello. Nosotros somos los peones Harry. Y nuestra muerte solo son números para ellos.

- Lo sé. Pero creo que sería peor agachar la cabeza y fingir que no pasa nada. ¿Podrías tu fingir que a tu lado no muere gente? ¿Si estuviera a punto de morir, Draco, acaso no me ayudarías? ¿Y si no lo hicieras te lo podrías perdonar algún día?

El rubio sonrió ligeramente y se sentó mirando a su compañero.

- Odio que tengas razón. Pero sigo pensando que todo esto no tiene sentido.

- Las guerras nunca lo tienen, pero lucharé para que nadie como nosotros tenga que elegir luchar.

Draco rió ante la mirada y la fuerza de su amigo.

Supongo que yo también lucharé, al fin y al cabo debo cuidar de que no cometas ninguna tontería.

_La perspectiva de una lucha no me agrada, pero supongo que luchar en mi propio bando y como supervivencia de los que quiero es un bando tan bueno como cualquier otro. Al fin y al cabo mi familia es donde reside mi corazón y este ahora mismo se aloja en el pecho de un león. Aunque este león todavía no lo sepa. _

**_N/A: _Un pequeño monologo del Dragón dorado en el que se pregunta sobre la verdad de una guerra y su implicación. Una persona normal y corriente que por circunstancias de la vida ha de elegir un camino. En el sexto libro vemos que su camino fue el bando de la familia, pero personalmente he decidido darle un pequeño giro al asunto de su bando... **

**- Estas frases entre asteriscos pertenecen a un pequeño y emocionado discurso que hizo el grupo U2 en una de sus mejores canciones "Bloody Sunday". Creo recordar que fue en un concierto que hicieron en su ciudad natal... Mmm... mala memoria la mía... **

**Y es que la guerra solo engendra guerra y esta solo engendra muerte. La humanidad solo quiere vivir. En paz. Sin Miedos, sin preocuparse si hoy vivirán un día más o si mañana podrán ver a su familia. **

**Zekhenangel (Jenchan) **


End file.
